criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sec 1971
Archived Talk Page for 2009 Archived Talk Page for Jan-Jun 2010 Archived Talk Page for Jun-Oct 2010 Archived Talk Page for April 2012 This is the talk page for the administrator of the Criminal Minds wiki. Please post any new message at the top of the page. - Thanks for the thanks! The only thing we need with the Vincent Rowlings page is at least 5 more pictures. Two more that show his personality like the main one we have currently and three to match the articles listed on the page, like Vincent and Stan at the Farris Wheel, etc. Just PM me the pictures and I'll adjust the article for the addition. It'll be uncluttered and look great. Oh! Don't worry about the main picture being changed. I agree it perfectly matches his personality. Hi! I'm a big fan of the show. One thing really bothers me about your wiki. On the main page, Jeanne Tripplehorn is in the spot where Paget Brewster should be. I'm surprised not ever single user of this page has commented. hah. Hope you can fix it soon. Cheers! Jen 03:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :As it was me who made the change, I think I have some say... Why not? Paget has left the show. They are already filming the 3rd episode of S8, WITH JEANNE!! Have you thought that may be the reason nobody has thought of complaining? Could it be you're the only one thinking that's not Blake's (Blake, not Prentiss, not the actresses) rightful place? - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:27, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello dear! I am art from Russia! I love Jeff Fahey! Dear Shawn thank you very mush! Why did you have to kill her like that spencer was about to marry her in his dream how could you diane tuner why did you have to do that to spencer reid like that.23:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC)23:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC)~~Larissa Anne King Hi, I'm new to this website, as in I just created an account, however for about a year I have been referring to it and reading the posts. I know that under the editing rules page it says that when episodes are edited there cannot be any spoilers, and just a simple summary. I am sure that you get a lot of these requests, but I feel as if episode pages should have enough information about each individual episode so that one may refer to article and return with a greater depth of knowledge as they will be remembering the exact plotline. I've recognized this as being a fansite, of course, although at the same time it is a Criminal Minds encyclopedia. I would like to suggest that seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 should be able to be edited with more specific text, perhaps spoilers, because it's a right of passage to be able to access the specific plotlines and embellishments of each fabulous episode. If you are interested in discussing this with me, please respond and I will give you the exact details of my suggestion. I'd advise you to consider it, due to the fact that I know many fans who are at a loss because of the lack of rememberance from the early seasons, plus it's Matthew's birthday. Thank you so much, and please take this seriously. Supergubler (talk) 16:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) sophia Dear Shawn, my name is Francesco and I would like to open the Italian version of this wiki. Before doing so, a quick question for you: since I'm not so good at creating wiki layouts and so, can I copy your layouts and translate your posts with your permission? Of course I'll add a sentence saying "Taken from Criminal Minds EN Wiki" and a link to your wiki. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a nice day! Frank86 (talk) 13:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Picture Hey. So I'm not sure what the policy is regarding pictures, but I personally liked the photo of the leg for God Complex and the photo of the numerous pictures for Children of the Dark. Is there like a vote or something? ONCEFan (talk) 00:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Stills from Assistance Is Futile, Diego AmarosaDiegoAmarosa (talk) 06:51, March 9, 2017 (UTC) ClaraHayes This user has done nothing but make vandal edits to a wild variety of articles. Please ban her; she's clearly not here to contribute. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:23, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Please respond. This person is showing no signs of stopping any time soon. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey Sec 1971. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. As we move forward we plan to have wiki videos in many communities, with Criminal Minds wiki being a candidate for videos. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. If we start producing videos we may reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 12:39, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Please Help Hi Sec 1971, sorry to bother you but I need your help. I'm having issues with another user that's causing a lot of distress. Comments made by them are starting to become offensive and I don't feel comfortable on this wiki right now because of this. I've tried reaching out to sort it out but my messages are just being ignored. I need an admin to help address the problem since it's clear this user has something against me. Please, when you find the time, would you mind getting in touch with me? Thank you... Profiler10 (talk) 20:58, June 20, 2017 (UTC)Profiler Problem Hi 1971 I'm OmniFrieza994 and i'm here to make a complaint. This guy http://criminalminds.wikia.com/wiki/User:UnSub-Zero keeps erasing everything i try and do for the wikia. He leaves no explaination as to why and he's not an admin. If you read my description you'll know i am easily offended by the erasing of my work (especially if no reason or a poor one is given). I would try confronting him myself, but i've tried similar things on other wikias. It usually doesn't go well. Could you please do something about it? OmniFrieza994 (talk) 20:59, June 24, 2017 (UTC)OmniFrieza 994 Also i go by Omni, OF, OF994, or just 994. John Malone article Hey! We've got a major problem going on at the John Malone article. Someone keeps adding fanfiction material to that article and everyone's at their wit's end undoing all of those edits. The IP addresses in the page history are all just slightly different, making it clear that there's just one person at work. This has been happening for a while now, AND IT'S GOT TO STOP. Please, could you lock the article so only signed-in users can edit it? Please, we need your help on this! Just this once! Thanks! :( UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:43, July 22, 2017 (UTC)